The upside of being neighbours
by emiima
Summary: I've only ever really been concerned about two things, summer being too hot and winter being too cold. Right now it was winter and it was too cold. It turns out Kuroo was concerned some other things. KurooKen - Kenma POV - UHM IT'S NOTHING SPECIAL O vO' This is my first fic so sorry for ruining them '


Upsides of being neighbors

I've only ever really been concerned about two things, summer being too hot and winter being too cold. Right now it was winter and it was too cold. I looked around the now empty classroom. Class and cleaning chores were over for the day so everyone had gone to club or home. For me, Kuroo cancelled volleyball practice for today since Lev and Taketora were absent, sick with a cold.

Glancing out the window, there was this sheen of beautiful, silk like snow resting on the building across from this classroom. I was entranced by how beautiful cold looked and I forgot my surroundings until a familiar aura pulled me out of my trance. As if on cue, I heard the door slide open with a slightly loud bang.

"Oi- Kenma! We should walk home together today" barked that deep, oh too familiar voice, Kuroo Tetsurou.

I look up to see him sitting on the desk in front of mine. I'd never say it to him but Kuroo was always so selcouth despite us being childhood friends. He was wearing his regular winter uniform like me but something caught my eye. He, of all people mind you, was wearing a long, fluffy scarf the same color as the snow on the roof neighboring us. I'm not going to lie, I was dreading leaving this classroom. It had becoming much colder than when I left home this morning and I just hate this cold. But that scarf sure does look warm and extra-long, and I do live before Kuroo.

"I'll walk home with you only if you share you're scarf with me." I said point blank.

He agreed and with that we walked home together. I guess this was an upside of being a neighbor with this volleyball fanatical, scheming leader.

"I knew this would get you to walk home beside me today ~" Kuroo announced.

Wait- What? If he wanted me to walk home with him he'd just follow me home anyway… What was he up to? This was the downside of being neighbor with scheming bastard, you'll never know what they've got planned for a simple walk home.

"I saw it you know. That look on your face you make when you see something you like, those sunshine eyes of your going wide, that little kink you make in your neck, tilting your head." He smirked down to me as if he knew that's exactly how I'd react.

I seriously wasn't in the mood for this, what game Kuroo was playing at. It was too cold still. He was probably going to ask me to come hang out with Bokuto and Akashi so he could brag about me to Bokuto… I can't believe I was too distracted within my own thoughts to notice Kuroos' game had started. I felt a large warn hand against my chest, pushing me against the *concrete fence.

"Oi, don't ignore me like always Kenma." Kuroo barked at me in a stern voice. I felt a tingle in my skin hearing him use such a commanding voice at me, I wasn't used to it. He took the *kabe-don stance against me, causing the very few people who would pass by to on look onto the scene. I think I even saw these two girls take a photo. My face was flushed, I could feel my heartbeat in my throat and heard the annoying thumping.

"K-Kuro… What do you want?" I questioned Kuroo trying to not let me voice fall to his domineering aura.

"I'm always looking at your Kenma. I catch myself walking past your class and just staring at you. I'll see you and forgot everything around me and just see you. When I get to be close to you like this, I feel myself become an idiot and I just feel the palms of hands get sweaty like I want to do something but I don't know what but after walking with you today alone, just the two of us… I know what I want to do!"

As Kuroo went on and on, the longer he went on the hotter my face became. What the hell was this some type of otome game? I can't believe he's telling me all this. For a minute I only heard white noise and I just looked at Kuroo. I bet my face was as red as our sports uniform and I could feel my eyebrows furrowing together making me looked like a confused child. I could feel the sweat on the back of neck and knee's buckling together. Why was he making me so nervous- Oh god, he just asked me a question. I just nodded and he stared down at me.

"Wow… I wasn't expecting you to let me but… Don't take this lightly. Please Kenma, treat me like a man." Kuroo told me. He licked his lips as if he was planning to say something more but instead, his actions spoke louder than any words ever could have. Everything stopped, everything went silent. All I saw was the snow on the roof behind Kuroos' head. His lips reached my own. Surprisingly gentle and the way he pressed his lips onto mine was like he wanted to be as kind as possible. I let my eyes close by themselves and I felt his warmth radiate onto me. I lifted my hand to tug at his shirt. He pulled away and looked down upon me. His eyes that always made him seem so cunning and devious looked at me with some type of admiration or adore.

"Kenma, I like you." He whispered to me, so kind… and so gently and I could only muster up the most ridiculous response.

"It's not so cold being around you Kuro." I softly said back to him. I immediately looked down. I've never been good with interacting with others.

Kuroo just chuckled and held my hand. He walked me the rest of the way home. We said our awkward goodbyes and I wanted to peak at him before I closed the door to my home. I wanted to tell him I liked him back but something within me advised against it. He turned around him and threw me his usually sly grin and a wink before walking to his home.

Upside of neighbors is when I feel it's the right time to tell him how I feel, I know he won't be far. 


End file.
